Broken Heart Syndrome
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! MAJOR TISSUE WARNING!
1. Pains of My Heart

**AN:Goooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! New story! Whoo! And now my story board is empty...wait! What?! *looks at board on profile* Well damn. That's a first. The last time my board was empty was...wow, it was a long time. Huh. I need new stories. Or maybe I'll break and work on those one shot requests for Our Beloved Sammy, that have been sitting in my notebook for a while. *shrugs* I don't know what I'll do yet. Anyways. You guys and gals know that if you have any story ideas, requests, and/or suggestions, you're always free to PM me here or on Facebook! And since my board is empty for the moment, let your imagination fly! But please note, not every story makes it to my board. There's numerous reasons for it, so don't take it personally. Who knows, it may show up one day! Anyways. Let's get going!**

 **Summary: AU Season 8. Sam has been hurt by Dean before but this breaks his heart. Literally! Sam's heart strings are broken and there's nothing anyone can do to save him. Or is there?**

 **WARNING! TISSUES NEEDED THROUGHOUT THE STORY! This ones a real heart breaker!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome!**

 **Pains of My Heart**

Sam rubbed his chest for the umpteenth in the last few minutes. The pains had gotten worse these last days. The last doctor he visited warned him about this, but Sam felt he had no other choice. His brother was already disappointed in him, he couldn't afford to be laid up. He had to prove to Dean that he still cared for him and had to make up for not searching for him.

'But I couldn't look for him. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't.' Sam though to himself.

After Dean had disappeared, he had got sick. Really sick. Jody had been looking after him and still was. In fact she was on her way now to take him to the hospital for his latest appointment.

Anyways, he got really sick from all the stress he put on himself. First he had a fever, once that broke he went back to work on finding Dean and then got caught up in a hunt which put more stress on him and caused him to be short of breath, all the doctors he went to advised against hunting, he took the doctors advise but got caught in another hunt on his back to Jody's and that's when the chest pains hit, again the doctors advised against hunting and really advised against any and all stress, but then his brother came back.

He was happy in all and hated to admit it, but Dean has really been putting a lot of stress on him. With all of it, the pains in his got worse and his breathing became labored. It wasn't so much all the fighting and such, but the words.

'I've been hurt by Dean before, but my heart has literally taken a pounding lately. I don't know how much more I can take.' Sam thought.

He prayed that Jody would show up soon. He really needed his doctor. He'd go by himself, but Dean was with Benny again and he took the Impala. Sam would've walked but the hospital was good few miles away, and with his shortness of breath, he wasn't sure he would make it.

"Maybe I'll call her." Sam said to himself, a little breathlessly.

His jumped when his cell rang. It was Dean. He groaned. After their last argument, he didn't want to deal with him. But against his better judgement he answered.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

 _"Hunts done. Pack up, we're leaving tonight."_

"Dean, I-we can't leave just yet." Sam said quietly.

 _"What?! Why not?"_

"I have something I need to do. It probably won't take long." Sam said.

 _"So what is this thing you have to do? Sleeping with another demon?"_

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed. He couldn't believe his ears.

 _"What the hell am I suppose to believe Sam?! You won't tell me what's going on and what happened this past year! So sorry if I got suspicious, but it happened before, so you can't tell me you wouldn't do it again!"_

Sam was angry! His brother was accusing of sleeping with another demon. He had learned his lesson and vowed never to trust another demon.

He gasped softly when a sharp pain shot through his chest. His heart was pounding.

"I..learned my..lesson...won't do...that again..." Sam managed to get out, the pain was getting worse. and it was getting harder to breath.

 _"Yeah fucking right! Dammit Sammy! Can't you do anything right?! See, Benny is a better brother. Hell, he's my only brother."_

After Dean said that the pain sent him to his knees and he was softly gasping for air.

"Y you don't m mean that." Sam stammered.

 _"Don't I! Hell, I should leave you there and just go back to him!"_

"D Dean." Sam gasped out.

 _"I'll be there in a few hours. Come with me or not. Your choice."_

Sam didn't get to say anything for Dean hung up after that. Sam had tears running down his face. His heart not only was hurting, it was broken. Completely broken, but unknown to Sam, his heart literally was broken! And he was dying.

He managed to dial Jody's number and gasped out what had happened. He turned off his phone in relief. Jody was only a few minutes away. He smiled a little. He knew Jody would take care of him like she had all year.

"I'm...sorry...D Dean..wouldn't t tell...you...c couldn't...didn't w want you...to leave...b but you're...l leaving m me...anyways...b but you don't...c care...m maybe...you'll b be...b better off..." Sam gasped out.

He felt really weak, the pain was worse than before, black dots danced in his eyes, and he couldn't breathe. He coughed and tasted blood. He was in trouble.

He closed his eyes, and sunk to the floor. He curled up and tried to breathe.

"I'm sorry Deanie. I love you, even though you hate me." Sam whispered as he panted like a marathon runner.

As he was drifting away, he heard the door slam open and gasp filled the air. He felt soft and gentle hands roll him over to his back and stroking his hair.

"Sam? Sam honey? It's Jody. Can you hear me?" Jody asked panic hinting in her voice.

"J Jody." Sam breathed, eyes fluttering then shutting one last time.

"No! Sam honey! Stay awake! Stay with me!" Jody shouted.

But Sam was already drifting away. He couldn't feel much pain here in the dark. He sorta liked it. At least now, Dean could go be with his "real" brother.

His last thought was that he hoped his brother would be safe with Benny, and that his death would bring Dean peace.

 **Oh man. Guys and gals, I hope you stocked up on tissues! You're really going to need them after this! Anyways, if you reviewed the final chapter of Of Import, I'll answer them tomorrow. To the guests who reviewed, I won't be able to answer yours, but thank you for your reviews! They were awesome!**

 **Until Next Time! *stocks up on tissues and ice cream***


	2. My Heart Can't Hold Out

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So, there's lots of boys in my basement...what do?! Lol. My little brother's roommates came to visit for the weekend and they're staying with us. They get to sleep in the basement. HA! Alright, enough of that. Wow. The responses to this was hilarious! I'm dying of laughter! You guys and gals never cease to amuse me. So my book is all done! Just got my cover done. I've done multiple sketches, and I can't decide on which to use...*headtodesk* Anyways. I can't wait to get this out! My first ever book! Well...novella...but a book none the less! Whoo! *jumps up and down happily* Anywhozzles. I warned you guys and gals about this being a real heart breaker. So get those tissues ready! Here we go! When we left off, Sammy's heart broke and took him down! No Sammy!**

 **whisper-Ooooohhh Deanie boy is in trouble! You're excused! Lol! I only swear my stories, not in real life. I make my own swear words! XD and thank you darling!**

 **Tori-Bird627-*hugs the stuffing out of you* It's okay my darling! Everything will be alright! *whispers* eventually.**

 **elliereynolds777-Jody is so going to kick his ass. X3 And yes I will! Because the writers seem to like them always fighting one moment and then in peril the next. Good thing I'm here to fix the mess! Damn writers. Get those tissues prepped! You'll need them!**

 **Kas3y-Aw! *get my Band Aids ready for you***

 **Jen-Nice to meet you! And she'll be giving Dean what for, you can be sure of that! :)**

 **spnfanforlife-*hugs the stuffing out of you* It'll be alright! And ooooohhhh Deanie boy's in trouble! Don't worry Jody will be giving some kind of smack down. And yay! Thank you darling! :)**

 **CaptainScenemo-Evil genius indeed! They don't call me the Empress of the Darkside for nothing now! ;) Thank you as always my darling! It'll be a tearjerker alright!**

 **Avid Reader-Yay! And I prefer doing AUs. It gives me a chance to do things differently with the boys, and fix what those damn writers broke. Sigh. Lol! Anyways. I know right?! Dean gets mad about Ruby, and can't let Sam be mad at him for basically doing the same (although without the *ahem* well *blushes* you know!). And I hate that. If the writers would've let them talk things out, it would've been better for them. But it seems they like torturing the boys (almost as much as they like tying Sam up XD).**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **My Heart Can't Hold Out**

Jody paced in the waiting room of the cardiac unit of the hospital. She rushed behind the ambulance and watched with horror as the boy she came to know and love was whisked away behind those big door. She prayed as she paced. She prayed that Sam would make it, that he would be alright.

She jumped when Sam's phone went off. She was glad she in a private waiting room. She dug out the phone from the bag of belongings the nurse gave her, and answered it. She knew who it was and she was pissed! Sam weakly told her what happened in the ambulance before he seized and went unconscious.

"Dean." Jody answered.

 _"Jody? What are you doing with Sammy's phone? Where is he for that matter?"_

"I have it because he can't come to the phone right now." Jody said. She was trying really hard not to yell at Dean, but it was getting hard and she was frustrated.

 _"What do you mean by that? Where has that little bitch run off to time?!"_

"Dean Michael Winchester! You stop that right now! Sam can't come to the phone because he's in the hospital!" Jody shouted softly. She knew any louder and she would be kicked out.

 _"What?! He was fine when I left! What the hell happened?!"_

Jody sighed. She couldn't do this over the phone. "Dean just get here and I'll explain everything."

 _"Jody-"_

"Dean I can't do this over the phone. I'll explain everything to you when you get here." She said. She really wanted to kick the crud out of him for being so stupid.

 _"Alright. What hospital?"_

"Saint Mary's Memorial. It's only a few miles down the street from your motel." She said.

 _"I'm on my way."_

"Fine." Jody said and hung up. "Dammit Dean. You'll be the death of me yet."

"Excuse me?" A voice called from the door.

"Yes?" Jody asked.

"Are you Jody Mills? Sam Winchesters' aunt? I'm Dr. Amy Jude." The women asked. She was about 5'7" and wearing bloody scrubs.

"Y yes. How's my nephew?" She asked seeing the blood.

She sighed. "I won't lie Mrs. Mills. Sam's in really bad shape." She said.

"What's wrong with him?" Jody asked.

"It's his heart alright. His heart strings have broken." The doctor said.

"Heart strings?"

"Yes. These "strings" are actually tendons. The tendons help keep the hearts shape. If broken, the heart loses it shape, when that happens the heart can't function properly and shuts downs. It can happen slowly in Sam's case or suddenly and the patient dies instantly. Like I said, in Sam's case the strings were broken but his lost its shape slowly and caused him agony." Dr. Amy explained.

"C can you fix them?" Jody asked softly on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Mills. But no. These strings can't be repaired. I'm so sorry, but Sam's dying. If you have any more loved ones, they should come say goodbye. I'm afraid he won't last much longer." The doctor said sadly.

Jody let the tears fall. "How much longer?" She managed a whisper.

"About a day. We're making sure he's comfortable." Dr. Amy assured.

"Good. I don't want him in any pain." Jody said tearfully.

"I understand. He's in a room, follow me."

Jody followed the doctor to the cardiac intensive care unit. When they made it to Sams room, she gasped. She went inside and sat down by the bed. The doctor asked if she needed anything. Jody shook her head, unable to speak. The doctor left silently. Jody carefully took Sam's giant paw and held it gently. She was afraid of hurting him. He looked so young and small in the bed. He was covered in wires and tubes and an oxygen covered his nose and mouth.

"Oh Sam honey." She whispered softly. "Don't you leave yet dammit. You hear me? Don't you dare leave yet."

"J Jody?" Sam whispered. It hurt to speak loudly and he didn't have the energy for it, just like he didn't have the energy to keep his eyes open, they were opened slightly, but not much.

"Yes sweetie. I'm here. Do you need anything honey?" She asked.

Sam coughed and tired to clear his dry throat. "Water?"

"Sorry sweetie, doctor left only left some ice chips." She said, helping eat a few small bites. "Better?"

Sam nodded and looked at her. "Thank you."

"For what honey?" Jody asked.

"Taking care of me." Sam whispered.

"Oh sweetie. We're family. Family takes care of one another." Jody said gently rubbing his hand she was back to holding, it was cold and she wanted to try and warm it up.

Sam smiled and shut his eyes in slumber. He was glad for Jody being there. He didn't want to die alone.

Jody smiled as Sam fell to peaceful slumber. She still held his hand though. Afraid to let go. She then became lost in her thoughts. So much so, she didn't hear the man come in.

"Sammy?"

 **A little tardy to the party there Dean. And you and I need to have a little chit chat.**

 **Until Next Time! *draws more sketches for my cover...sighs because I'm horrible at decision making***


	3. Why My Heart is Broken

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So many of you want to beat up Dean! XD Laughing my ass again! You guys and gals are so amusing. So anyways. Still having problems deciding on a cover for my book *headtodesk* So many decisions! Why must I be so bad at decision making? Waaaaaaaaaaah! Lol! I'm done. So I'm still on my Ninja Turtles kick. Good god XD I had the '87 versions theme on repeat last night and I was dancing and singing. X3 I'm such a dork, but I don't care! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Heroes in a half shell! Turtle power! Alright, I'm done. Let's get going! When we left off, Dean made it. Jody won't be too happy.**

 **Kas3y-Bad Dean! Bad! He really does need to learn.**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you! I'm really excited too! Just gotta get my cover made and it's all complete! And I could never forget you guys and gals! I'll still be writing for y'all even if I'm famous! :) I would you guys and gals too much, if I stopped. Deanie boy's going to get it for sure. Jody won't be a happy camper with him. My big heart thanks you!**

 **whisper-Don't worry darling! I have a rule on that. If Sam dies in any fic and it's not a death fic, he has to come back somehow. It doesn't matter how, but he has to come back. Anyways, *hands you the keys to Baby* I always take Deans keys when I ground him.**

 **Snarry-Don't worry. Dean's grounded yet again and won't be doing anything for a long time.**

 **spnfanforlife-Oh snap Dean! You better run! I think she's serious! XD Thank you darling! I'm glad you like my stories!**

 **Tori-Birds627-Oh snap Dean! Better run and hide dude! XD**

 **Avid Reader-Same here! Papa Dean will show up here next chapter! ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Why My Heart is Broken**

"Sammy?" Dean asked looking at his brother buried underneath tubes and wires.

"Dean." Jody greeted. She didn't turn to look at him.

When Jody didn't turn around and look at Dean, he knew he was in a bit trouble. He watched as she got up and took his has hand. She led him out to the elevators and went down to the lobby. She then led him outside to the garden. She was here earlier while Sam was in surgery. It was nice and peaceful, but it didn't really do anything to calm her nerves.

She led him to the middle of it and let go of his hand, as soon as she did, a loud slap was heard.

Dean looked at Jody and touched the warm, stinging spot on his cheek. Jody could really hit.

"Dean Michael Winchester! How could you?!" She shouted.

"W what? What are-" He was cut off.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know what you did! Telling Sam that a vampire, a vampire Dean, was your real brother!" She yelled.

"Jody I-I didn't mean it! I was angry and it-" Dean stuttered.

"And what?! It slipped out?" Jody asked angrily.

Dean hung his head in shame. Ever since he got back from Purgatory he had been angry at everyone and everything. Sam was the closet target and took the burnt of his rage. But he was angry for a reason! Sam didn't look for him! He left him there!

"Sam looked for you." Jody said softly seeing the accusing look on Deans face.

"He did?" Dean asked looking at Jody like she grew two extra heads. It was she read his mind.

"He did. He worked himself sick too." She said sadly.

"Sam got sick?" Dean asked. "Like a cold sick?"

Jody shook her head. "At first it was just a fever from all the stress and exhaustion. Then one day he came home and he wasn't breathing too well. So I took him to the hospital. The doctor said the fever did a little damage to his heart and advised him not to hunt anymore. So he was forced to stop looking for you."

Dean took a deep breath. Sam had looked for him to the point of sheer exhaustion and got sick, then his heart, his big wonderful heart, wasn't working right.

"Then what happened?" Dean asked softly fearing the answer.

"He didn't want to stop looking for you. He made his mission to find no matter the cost." She said.

Dean shook his head. He should've known that Sam wouldn't give up on him. He motioned for Jody to continue.

"I told him to rest over and over. But the boy was stubborn. He wouldn't rest no matter what. He thought he found on a lead on you and went to chase while I was at work one day. He came back home and collapsed. His heart had gotten worse. His chest would hurt off and on. Again the doctor told him no hunting and no more stress." She said.

Dean couldn't believe it. Sam had worked hard to try and find him, but he wound up getting so sick, he was forced to stop. But he kept going. And when he got back, he added to Sam's stress.

"What does he have? Heart failure, cancer, what?" Dean asked needing to know.

"He has Broken Heart Syndrome." Jody said tearfully.

"B broken Heart Syndrome? He has a broken heart?" Dean asked.

Jody nodded. "The tendons in his hearts are broken and they can't be repaired. I'm so sorry honey. But he's dying."

Dean looked at Jody shocked. Sam was dying. He was dying and it was all his fault. He felt sick and dizzy. He shook his head in denial, but somehow knew it was true. Sam was dying. Black spots danced in his eyes, and it then it all went black.

"Dean!" Was the thing he heard.

 **So Jody got a little pay back and poor Dean, but I think he deserves the shock. But don't worry Dean! Sammy still loves you.**

 **Until Next Time! *keeps making more sketches for my cover***


	4. I Love You So Much

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So, I think I got my cover down. Just need to make adjustments and then create it on the computer. Once it's done, I'll put everything together and you know the rest. Lol! Once my book is published, I'll post a link to where you can find it on my profile. The best part? You won't have to wait long! According to Amazon, it only takes a few days! So yeah. Lol! Anyways. Still on my Ninja Turtles binge...*headtodesk* and I'm also on a Speed Racer kick...*flatlines* I love retro cartoons, but good god! This is nonsense! Lol. At least my minds not on the Hellatus...wait...dammit! Back to my cartoons! X3 Anyways, when we left off, Dean now knows why Sam stopped looking for him! But he didn't take it so well.**

 **spnfanforlife-He did deserve it! *grumbles* assbutt. XD There will be plenty of cuddles coming! I'll make sure of that! And don't worry darling, I'll always be awesome! X3**

 **Kas3y-Better late than never, I suppose.**

 **Snarry-Don't worry darling. Everything's gonna be alright! Or I'll kick Dean's ass and he'll be grounded forever! And I think I got my cover chosen. Just need to get it made! :)**

 **elliereynolds777-Nope. I didn't like her either. Dean's in for rough road for sure, but with my magic keyboard and powerful imagination, things will go alright! Everyone needs Jody! She's the firm handed Mommy! If Bobby were alive, he'd still be the Daddy! God I miss Bobby. *sniffs***

 **lenail125-Don't worry! Things will be alright!**

 **StyxxsOmega-Sammy'll be back if he dies! It's my rule after all! Plus I don't my death fics online. They're way too sad and pretty bloody. Anyways, things will be alright!**

 **whisper-He did deserve it! And no problem! Daddy Dean is needed now.**

 **Avid Reader-Wish granted darling! Here's the next chapter!**

 **jleda-Indeed! Sam will be alright!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **I Love You So Much**

Dean groaned as he came awake. His head was pounding. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was a bit confused but then he felt a pinch in his arm, and looked to his left. There was an IV in his hand.

"What the-?" He began to ask.

"You passed out Dean." A voice to his right said.

He looked over and saw Jody. Then it all hit him. The last few days, then Jody telling him that Sam had gotten and was sick, Sam was dying. Sam was dying. He bolted up at that thought. He needed to see Sam like now!

"Dean honey calm down." Jody said trying to coax into laying back down.

"No. I have to see Sammy. Where is he?" Dean said.

"Dean-" She was cut off.

"I have to see him Jody. Where is he?" Dean asked again.

Jody sighed and knew she couldn't make him stay in bed. She couldn't even make Sam stay in bed.

"He's up two floors in the cardiac unit. We're on the first floor in the ER." Jody explained. "You passed out from shock and you were a little dehydrated."

Dean nodded. That was his next question. He waited while Jody went to go get his release papers. He thought about Sam and how bad he treated him. Now there was the possibility he was going to lose him, and since Castiel was MIA losing Sam was real. He could make a deal, but Sam would kick his ass and this could happen again. He didn't want that. No. This time he had to face the reality of losing his brother.

Once Dean was released from the ER, Jody led him back upstairs to cardiac unit, back to Sam's room. They walked into Sam's room and Dean almost passed out again. He took a seat beside his brother and gently held his hand. He frowned at how cold he felt.

"You're cold Sammy. It's probably the IV. They always made you cold." Dean said gently rubbing Sam's hand to warm it.

Jody looked at the brothers and decided to give them some privacy. She went down to the mess hall to get some food and coffee. She didn't want to leave but Dean needed to be with Sam right now. She stopped by the chapel and walked in. She sat down in the front pew and closed her eyes.

"Please. Please don't take that boy from away from us. He means too much to Dean and to me. So please. Save him. It's not his time yet. Oh God. It's not yet his time. Please. Send someone to heal him. Make him better. He still has to much too do." Jody prayed tearfully.

After a bit, she got up and went to her destination.

Meanwhile while Jody was praying, and back in Sam's room

"-and you said you were a hero. That I was your hero." Dean said. "I smiled and gave you the biggest hug ever. You were maybe two or so at the time. You were so tiny and my clothes were so big, you looked even smaller."

Dean had been Sam stories from when they were younger and such, hoping to bring Sam around. But he slept on. He really needed for Sam to wake up. The doctor came and talked to him after Jody left. Sam only had a day. A day!

"Dean?" A weak voice asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Sammy! You're awake!" Dean exclaimed.

"H hey. I thought y you were with B Benny?" Sam asked.

"Sammy I-" Dean sighed. "Sam I'm so sorry."

Sam looked at Dean confused.

"For what?" He asked.

"For saying that stuff. For saying that Benny was my real brother. He isn't. My god he isn't. He could never be! I'm so sorry I got mad Sammy." Dean whispered, eyes full of tears.

"Dean it's okay." Sam said.

"No! No it's not. Sammy I didn't mean any of that. None of it! I was angry at the world and I shouldn't have been. Purgatory changed me, and not for the better. You were my closest target and took my rage. You didn't deserve that." Dean said. "Sammy, Jody told me everything. How you got sick."

Sam looked at Dean and sighed weakly. He was exhausted but he didn't want to sleep yet.

"I got sick because I was stupid. I had no leads and I worked endlessly. Don't blame yourself for this. This one's my fault." Sam said.

"Sammy-" Dean was cut off.

"Dean, I got myself sick. My heart strings had been broken for a few days. It was stress and not enough rest, not you." Sam said tiredly.

Dean nodded. "Sammy I want you to know, I love you. I love you so damn much it hurts. You're my Sam. That's why I call you Sammy. My Sam. My kid. My baby. I loved you even when you were still in Mom's belly. I would talk to you, sing to you. Only I had claim on you. Now, I screwed up so badly, you might not be my baby anymore."

Sam squeezed Dean's hand as tightly as he could.

"I'll always be your baby Deanie. Always and forever." Sam whispered.

Dean smiled tearfully. He messed up so badly and yet Sam still loved him just as much. He was so lucky to have such a little brother.

Sam fell to sleep knowing he was safe under Dean's watch. He always felt safer with his Deanie around.

 **Alright I'm going to stop it here. *sniff* I wrote this and I'm a bit teary eyed. I need a tissue!**

 **Until Next Time! *cuddles under my blanket, cursing the rainy weather for making cold, and me being able to get cold so easily***


	5. From Broken to Shattered

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! *headtodesk* I got my cover figured out, but now a problem arises. I don't know how I'm going to make it. My youngest brother likes to hog the main laptop, the computer in the living room is outdated and unreliable, and I don't want to ask my roommate because she'll forget. So yeah...*headtodesk again* Ow...Anyways, enough of my whining! So tomorrow (Tuesday) I'm going to the doctors to get the middle toe on my right foot examined. It's bent at an awkward angle and been that way for a while. My dad says I might've broken it and it healed that way, my mom says I have hammer toes, me, well I'm unsure. Tomorrow will reveal the answer. I've been leaning towards broken, but like I said, the answer will revealed tomorrow. Anyways, lets go! When we left off, the brothers had the ultimate chick flick and made up! Whoo!**

 **Snarry-I know right. Poor babies. And thank you darling! Some of my other readers can't wait for my book to come out either.**

 **Kas3y-I know! Why must he do that? Poor baby. Thank you darling! :)**

 **spnfanforlife-Aw! He forgives you darling! He said he would've done the same thing. ;) And thank you darling! I'm slightly anemic, so I can get cold pretty easily. But it's all good! :)**

 **whisper-Aw! You two! Dean: *blushes* Me: So cute ;)**

 **lenail125-Sammy will be alright! Help is on the way!**

 **Jen-He's like me. Can't stay mad forever. Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying this! And thank you so much! I hope my book does well!**

 **elliereynolds777-He grew up to fast on me...WAAAAAHH! Lol! Thank you so much! I love you too! Your reviews make me smile :) And don't worry! Helps coming!**

 **Tori-Bird627-*hands you a tissue* Don't worry darling! Help is on the way!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **From Broken to Shattered**

Dean sat by Sam's beside watching him like a hawk. Last night he had a seizure and his breathing had gotten worse. This morning Sam couldn't even speak for he was barely breathing. He thankfully didn't need a ventilator, but under the oxygen mask ran a nasal cannula providing more oxygen. To be on the vent, your oxygen, heart rate, and blood pressure all have to be at certain level. While Sam was barley breathing, his heart rate and blood pressure weren't at the levels that required a vent.

Dean was pretty thankful for that. He couldn't bare the thought of Sam with a tube down his throat.

The rest of the day went by alright, but the feeling a dread and sadness had gotten in and got worse as the evening came. The sun had set and Dean was beginning to feel uneasy. The room had also gotten cold. He was starting to fear that Death was nearby. Waiting for Sam.

"Sammy? Sammy, wake up buddy." Dean cooed.

Sam weakly opened his eyes. He was tired, and wanted to sleep. But he thought he heard his brother's voice. He looked over at his brother and smiled. It wasn't a dream after all.

"Hey kiddo. I'm here." Dean said reassuringly.

Sam managed to squeeze his brothers hand.

"Do you need anything Sammy? Anything at all?" Dean asked, needing to do something.

Sam shook his head no slightly. The only thing he wanted was his Dean.

"Read you loud and clear kiddo." Dean smiled. "I'll be right back. Okay. I need to do something real quick."

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. He was still really tired.

Dean reluctantly got up and went to the chapel on this floor. He silently said thanks as the room was empty. He knelt down at one of the back pews. He sighed. He didn't know what to say.

"This is hard. So hard, if someone were to offer me a cigarette I would have a hard time saying no and I haven't smoked in years." Dean admitted. It was true though. When he was sixteen he tried his first cigarette with a friend. He smoked until his dad caught him at seventeen and made him quit. It was tough, but Dean quit for Sammy. His dad told him that Sam needed him here, and not in some hospital with lung cancer.

"Look. I know I'm not the praying type, but I need some angel magic right now." Dean said. "Sammy's sick. Very sick, and I don't know what to do. I need help. I need to save him, but I'm powerless. Please. I need help. Sammy needs help."

He ran a hand down his face and got up to go back to Sam's room. When got closer he heard a high pitched wail.

 _"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE! ROOM 312! CODE BLUE!"_

"Oh no." Dean gasped. "SAMMY!"

Dean sprinted down the hallway and skidded to a stop nearly smacking into Jody.

"Jody what's going on?!" Dean exclaimed.

"His heart stopped." Jody tearfully got out.

Dean tried to push his way in but was held back. Jody was strong!

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" Dean demanded.

"Dean, there's nothing we can do." Jody said.

"LET ME GO! SAMMY! SAM! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO BE WITH HIM!" Dean cried.

"Dean-"

They watched through the window as the doctor fought to save Sam, but it was useless. Sam was gone. Dean cried out when the doctor stopped. Then he and Jody heard something that would haunt them forever.

"Time of death, 9:35 pm"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

 ***hides from anyone and everyone whose now out for my blood, and then cries***

 **Until Next Time! *runs down the hallway* I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE DOCTORS! Sam: Pancake get back here!**


	6. My Heart Beats Again

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Oh wow! So many responses! Okay, since there's so many, I'll keep this short. To those wondering about my little adventure at the doctor, I'll give you a full update tomorrow. I have to go back for an x ray and stuff. Also, this fic is nearing it's end! Only a few chapters left! Then I have a fic coming out that is a prompt from Our Beloved Sammy. It was too good to be a prompt, and it gained a life on its own! So be prepared! Alright let's go! When we left, *whimper* Sammy no.**

 **Kas3y-*puts a big bandaid on your heart and hands a big box* Here. Just in case ;) thank you darling!**

 **whisper-WAAAAH! You'll see ;)**

 **elliereynolds777-That's exactly what he did...dangit. And I have to go back tomorrow again too. Sam: *gives me a "behave" look* Me: *hides under my blanket and whispers* save me...Lol. And I know. It's crazy! After this is the prompt you gave. It was too good to be one, so it'll be a full story!**

 **1hotpepper-EEK! *bolts and hides under Cas' trench coat (yeah I'm short X3)* Don't kill me...Lol! Ouch! That all sounds painful! :( And thank you! I feel better! :)**

 **Pibacken-*hugs the stuffing out of you* It'll be alright! Sammy will not be going towards the light!**

 **Snarry-*hugs* Don't worry! He'll be fine! And they took me to the doctors...dangit...*pouts***

 **lenail125-*hugs***

 **spnfanforlife-*huggles the stuffing out of you* It'll be alright!**

 **Jen-With the power of magic!**

 **Avid Reader-Aw! At least I'm doing my job right if you're on your toes X3**

 **CaptainScenemo-I sowwy! Lucy made me do it!**

 **Tori-Bird627-*builds a blanket fort around and gives you hugs and a coloring book***

 **StyxxsOmega-He'll be back! Thanks darling!**

 **mandancie-Wish granted! And thank you! :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **My Heart Beats Again**

"NOOOOOO!"

Dean rushed inside and started doing chest compressions to save his brother. But it wasn't working. At all. His baby was gone. He shook his head and continued. He had to save Sam. He had to! He refused to bury his baby!

"Come on Sammy! Come on!" He shouted.

The doctor and nurses watched sadly as the older brother tried and was failing to save his younger brother. They didn't try to remove him. They let him be. They turned off machines and took Sam off his IV and removed any and all tubes.

"Come along. Let's leave them to grieve." The doctor said.

"But-" One of the nurses began.

"He won't hurt his brother." She said. "Come along now."

The nurses obeyed and left the small family to grieve for their fallen.

Jody went into the room and watched as Dean failed to bring Sam back, and then break down sobbing. Jody went up to Sam and grasped his hand and she cried. She came to love these boys as her own much like Bobby did. Now she's lost one, and she knew it wouldn't be long until she lost the other.

 _You called me your dreamer_

 _Your little star sweeper_

 _I was your heart_

"Sammy...come back...please.." Dean gasped out.

 _You called me your sunshine_

 _Your light in the dark_

 _I was your soul_

"Sammy please...I need you...I need my baby!" Dean begged sobbing.

 _Do you remember_

 _Back in those times_

 _I was your guiding moonlight_

 _You held me tight_

 _Said it was alright_

Dean laid his head on Sam's chest and sobbed harder when he couldn't hear his heart beat.

 _You promised to never let me go_

 _You said I would never be alone_

 _You'd catch me I fell_

Dean felt his tears soaking Sam's hospital scrubs, but he didn't care at the moment. His Sammy was gone. His heart, soul, his everything. Gone. Sure Sam didn't blame him and told him it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but fell that way. He did add to Sam's stress, and it made him sicker. But he couldn't blame himself. Sam would probably haunt him for it.

Jody was still crying and holding Sam's hand tightly. She was whispering a prayer under her breath, begging God to bring Sam back to them. She and Dean needed Sam. They didn't want to live without their light in this dark world.

 _You called me your heart breaker_

 _Your breath taker_

 _I was your world_

A tear fell and it hit the hidden amulet underneath Sam's shirt. Sam had in his pocket. When asked for it and Jody slipped it around his neck. She made sure it was hidden so the doctors wouldn't take it. She knew it was important to him. The trinket glowed and became warm. Dean and Jody were startled but watched as the light consumed Sam.

 _You called your soul grounder_

 _Your spirit waker_

 _I was your everything_

When the light faded, Sam looked better! He wasn't ashen, he didn't look like he was in pain, in fact he looked like he was just sleeping.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

 _Back in those days I was your starshine_

 _I was your smile_

 _Where did it go_

 _Did you forget_

Sam sighed and shifted around snuggling back into the blankets. He heard his name and opened his eyes. He looked around the room confused.

 _I held you tight_

 _Said it was alright_

 _I caught you when you fell_

 _You were never alone_

Sam spotted Dean and smiled weakly.

"Dean." Sam whispered.

 _I am your dreamer_

 _Your little star sweeper_

 _I am your everything_

 **Got to get up early tomorrow, so I'm leaving it off here! But I told you he was going to be alright! And the song like most in my fanfics, is mine!**

 **Until Next Time! *runs down the hallway again* Me: NO DOCTOR! Sam: Pancake!**


	7. Take My Heart Home

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! You guys and gals! Your reviews always make my day! I got so many of them again, so like last night I'll keep this short! So I went back to the doctor and got my x rays done! Now it's the waiting game. But it shouldn't be long, my blood work should come back in a few days. Anyways. My little brother agreed to make my cover for me, so I should have that done soon. Hopefully. So let's go! When we left, Sammy came back! Yay!**

 **elliereynolds777-*hugs* Aw! I thought the chapter could use something and that haunting lyrics, were a lullaby I wrote one Halloween. My friends were making a Halloween film and they had me write the song as well as sing it. It makes total sense! Thank you so much! You're worthy to me! ;)**

 **Snarry-They dragged me to the doctors. And it's the waiting game for my blood work and x rays. Yay the amulet! And yes I watch YouTubers.**

 **Tori-Bird627-*hugs tightly back* HE LIVES!**

 **Pibacken-Yay! All questions will be answered my darling ;) And thank you so much darling!**

 **cammie-Thank you so much darling! But that's the beauty of it! You can imagine what the tune sounds like on your own :)**

 **Kas3y-Thank you! It's a little "haunting" lullaby I wrote and sang for a friend :)**

 **whisper-HE LIVES!**

 **mandancie-Thank you so much! :)**

 **spnfanforlife-*tackle hugs you both* He lives! Whoo! Wait and see ;)**

 **lenail125-Thank you so much darling!**

 **StyxxsOmega-YAY! HE LIVES! Thank you darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Take My Heart Home**

"Dean." Sam smiled weakly.

Dean stood there staring at his brother. He felt paralyzed. But then he hauled his baby up and hugged him tightly.

"Sammy." Dean whispered. "Oh Sammy. My baby."

Jody looked at the brothers and was in awe. She thought for sure that Sam was gone. So then what happened. What was that light? Where did it come from it? She had tons of questions and she knew Dean did too.

But first, she would let her boys have their moment. They needed it.

Dean held his baby for another few moments and then laid him back gently, then looked him over.

"Baby boy, are you alright? Are you in any pain? Do you need anything?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "No I'm alright. I'm really tired, but I'm alright."

"Good, that's good." Dean said. "We'll sneak you out in a minute."

Sam looked at Dean with a confused look.

"You were declared dead Sammy. If they found out you just came back to life, you'll be a lab rat. I will not let that happen to you." Dean said gently but firmly.

Sam nodded and looked over and saw Jody was still here. He figured she would've left and gone home, but then again she had been taking care of him the whole year.

"Hi Jody." Sam smiled tiredly.

"Hi honey. Feeling alright?" She asked.

"Feeling good. Want to go home now." Sam said.

"We're going. Let me go get your clothes and we're out of here." Jody smiled.

Sam nodded and watched as she snuck past the doctors and nurses. He noticed that the blinds were all closed and the privacy curtain was drawn. Sam probably guessed Dean and Jody did that for privacy, while he was dead.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Sam asked softly. He was super tired. Being dead really wears you down.

"How long have you had the amulet?" Dean asked.

"Since that day you threw it out." Sam admitted.

Dean hung his head in shame. He hadn't meant to throw out the amulet. It was the heat of the moment and he wasn't really thinking. The amulet meant a lot to him, and he saw how much it broke Sam when threw it out. After the night, he wished to God he hadn't thrown it out. He wished to take it back.

"Sammy. I'm so sorry. I never meant to throw it out. I was so angry and not thinking. I've missed it so much." Dean said.

Sam raised a shaking hand and took it off. He motioned for Dean to bend his head a little and he put the amulet where it belonged. Around Dean's neck.

When Dean felt the familiar weight around his neck, his heart was singing. It felt like the weight of the world was suddenly gone. He also noticed the amulet was still warm. Castiel told them that the amulet would be hot in the presence of God. Since the amulet was warm and it glew when Sam was revived, Dean could only assume that God was the one that brought his baby back to him.

'Thank you. For bringing my baby home to me.' He thought clutching the amulet close to him. He was never going to throw it away again.

After the boys talked for another minute, Jody came back in and they helped him dressed. Sam was still feeling really weak and shaky. Once he was dressed they helped outside and into the car, then they headed off. Sam smiled brightly. He was finally home.

In Heaven

A chuckle was heard from the big room.

"Dad? Is Sam alright now?" Gabriel asked his Father. He was worried for his charge. Since was he still healing and couldn't return to Earth, he plead with Father to save him.

"Yes my son. He is well. He'll be weak and tired for a bit, but he is home and alright." God smiled at his son.

"Thank you Dad." Gabriel beamed. He left to let his Father get back to work.

"Dean, cherish your brother. You'll never know when his time will come." God said. "But you're welcome."

God smiled and gave the boys a bright moonlight to guide them home and stars to lead them right. Everything was right with the world once more.

God lost his smile, and sighed. Little did Sam know that even bigger trial was coming for him and it will take all he has to survive. This was the trial he could not help with, but give his guidance and strength to help them fight.

But for now. He kept the night sky clear as the Winchesters headed for home.

Back at Jody's

She smiled as she saw the boys curled up with each other in her guest room. She knew there was no way that Dean was going to sleep without his brother in sight. Her smile grew bigger when she saw that Dean had an arm wrapped around him protectively.

Jody turned off their light and closed their door. She trekked to her room and laid down. She said a prayer and then thanked God for returning Sam and prayed to Bobby to look for their boys.

All three slept peacefully that night. Happy and whole.

 **Whew. Alright guys and gals! One chapter left! *flatlines***

 **Until Next Time! *playing the annoying waiting game for the doctors***


	8. Season Finale-Sammy's Journal

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So some of you assumed the last chapter was the final one! That made me giggle. It technically is, but the plot bunnies and brain ninjas wanted a shameless and fluffy epilogue. So I said okay, and here we go! When we left off, Sam was finally home!**

 **mandancie-Thank you so much! :)**

 **Kas3y-Thank you darling and you're welcome!**

 **whisper-You are most welcome darling! :)**

 **Snarry-So do I darling. And thank you as always! And I watch baking channels, like Rosanna Pansino, Cookies, Cupcakes, and Cardio, I do watch Markiplier from time to time.**

 **spnfanforlife-*hugs* Thank you so much darling! And I left you speechless? Oh my!**

 **lenail125-I do too! We need more cuddles in the show dammit!**

 **StyxxsOmega-Yay! Thank you as always darling!**

 **1hotpepper-You're welcome! And thank you darling!**

 **Avid Reader-Yay the Samulet is back to it's rightful owner! And I know right?! Dang God!**

 **elliereynolds777-Aw! Thank you so much! It is technically the end, but those plot bunnies and brain ninjas...I miss the samulet! Dean needs it back! I know! It's a first in a while! Hopefully I can do this with the new fic! And aw! I'm always here to help if you need it! :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Season Finale-Sammy's Journal**

 _So Dean finally let me out off bed! Although I'm sitting here on the porch, wrapped in a blanket. -eyeroll-_

 _Anyways. It's been a long week for all of us. Dean was and still is pretty worried, but Castiel assured him over and over that my heart is alright and beating properly._

 _That's right. Cas is back. I'm glad! I was worried about him. He seems alright but I can tell Purgatory was Hell for him. Maybe he'll open up one day and talk about it. It might help him._

 _Jody's back to being "mom" mode. She's been great this last year. Especially when I got so sick. I'll be forever grateful to her._

 _Dean still blames himself a little. But I think he finally gets that none of this was his fault. After all, I was the one that made myself sick, he didn't. Anyways, he back in "daddy" mode too. In fact while working on the Impala he's walked by like thirty times in the last twenty minutes. He also won't let me do anything, and despite the weather being warm, he won't let me come outside without a hoodie and/or a blanket. Sigh. That's Dean for you._

"Sammy you okay?" Dean asked passing Sammy for the millionth time.

"I'm still fine Dean. The Impala okay?" Sam asked.

"She's fine. Just needed a slight tune up and an oil change." Dean said.

Sam nodded. Dean made sure that Sam was alright and warm enough, then returned to work on the Impala.

 _See what I mean? Such a mother hen. Hahaha. But he's a good mother hen. I wouldn't want Dean any other way._

 _I'm just glad all this is over. But something tells me that we're in for something bigger and more challenging. I just hope we're ready._

 _All I know is that if I have my family by me, I'll be alright. Like now. I'm alright._

 _Signing off,_

 _Sam Winchester_

Dean led his brother inside and helped him lay down on the couch. Though he was alright, Sam was still weak and tired easily.

He fell to sleep with Dean stroking his hair and humming Stairway to Heaven to him. Sam smiled and slept peacefully. It was awesome to have his Dean back.

 **Just a shameless, fluffy epilogue. Thanks to all who faved, followed, reviewed, and alerted! Special thanks as always to my regular reviewers and readers! All you rock! Hugs and kisses!**

 **See ya in The Next Thrilling Season of Supernatural!**


End file.
